Tagging electronic media files has become popular and useful. Often a tag may be provided to identify a content portion within the media file, such as when the discussion of a particular topic begins or ends. Media files are often streamed, such as during a conference. A company and/or a conference administrator may want to restrict or limit access to suitably privileged individuals and also grant access when appropriate during such conferences. For example, a user may have authorization to see the planning portion of a conference but not be authorized to access portions of a conference that address salary information, business plans, finances, merger information, performance, and other discussion elements for which the user may be unauthorized.
It is often a burdensome and error-prone approach to apply security tags to the relevant portions of a media file, especially for a large and diverse number of potential conference participants. This can present security risks when tagging is less restrictive than indended and may be an unnecessary burden to productivity when tagging is overly restrictive. There are also situations in which some elements should be limited to one set of participants while other elements can be tagged and made appropriately available to additional participants or even all participants.
Tagging of media files is useful and often provides searchable content or labels indexing content within a recorded audio/video conference media file. The tags may be embedded within the media file or maintained separately from the media file(s). For example, Extensible Markup Language (XML) provides one means to tag a media file. Despite the tagging tools and usability provided by tagging media files, problems remain.